Love Bite
by 1DBromances
Summary: Being at the school is a dangerous place to have a relationship with your protege and a royalty. A Harry/Louis and Niall/Liam fanfic
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! As promised here's the prologue of Love Bite  and as it says in the summary, this is a Larry&Niam chapter fic so if you don't like slash stories then don't suffer by reading this because it's highly slash and this prologue is mostly smut (sexual content) and it's also the first time for me writing smut so be gentle on me. **

**This is probably really confusing but I promise that everything will get explained in the next chapter. And this is also a complete AU fic, it haven't happened nor it will ever happen. **

**Enjoy xxx Fanny**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Bite<strong>

**Prologue**

I moaned loudly out in the open air around us. My bare back was beeing pushed down hard into the covers of his big bed. I loved this rough side of him, he usually wasn't like this, it wasn't in their nature. But oh god I loved nights like this. He growled lowly and possesivly, I was his already but he didn't feel like I belonged to him so nights like this it seemed like he had to prove something to me, not that I'm complaining but he should know that he already got me no matter what everyone else said, no matter what the rules said. I was his. And I knew that he was mine.

He moaned deeply into my mouth as his lips found mine in the dim room, the next time he gasped and I was being pushed down further into the mattress I quickly slipped my tongue into his mouth and made it dance together with his, it was hot and messy and once ore twice he bit down on my lip, puncturing my skin with his sharp teeth without purpose, it was just an impulse. But as soon as blood spilled out from the broken skin he'd roam his tongue over the punkture marks and his healing saliva would stop the bloodflow and the skin would be healed, so I didn't really mind.

I thread my fingers into his messy curls and started to pull at the ends lightly, making him growl with pleasure. Soon his lips found my jaw and he traced rough kisses down to my neck were two smal scars were shining pink, making me aware that he was close. He opened his mouth and his hot steemy breath hit my sweaty skin. I closed my eyes and moved my arms so that they were being wrapped around his slim back. He bit down hard with his sharp teeth, breaking my skin. My back arched upwards, slamming our chests together as we came at the same time. I hissed at the pain as his teeth bored deeper down into my soft flesh but the pain were soon replaced by this strong unnameable sensation. I felt like a pile of goo, my head felt so light and this warm fuzzy feeling spread through my body. Even though this happened every time to me, I still couldn't make myself ready for the overpowering sensations the next time we would lock ourselves safetly away from the judging world. His poison would make me feel giddy and euphoric the next couple of days. And he wouldn't need to feed for a while. He pulled his teeth out of my sore flesh and then placed soft kissed on the small circular wounds, catching any blood that would slip out. He slipped out of me gently and then sat up and looked down at me. There was a small droplet of crimsom running down his chin from the corner of his mouth almost a painful contrast to his porcelain skin before he caught it with the back of his hand and kissed it away with his swollen lips. I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating painfully hard in my chest, I bet that he could hear it as I was trying to come down from my high. He bent down to kiss the broken skin of my neck a few times and licked softly on the wounds making them heal faster. He pulled away slightly only to find my lips in a sweet and careful kiss this time, he made my lips burn under his and as I opened my mouth I could taste my own blood on his.

"I will always be yours Harry." I breathed against his lips as I looked deep into his green orbs and I felt him relax above me.

"And I yours Louis." He replied while looking equally deep into my ice blue ones. We would always exchange those small but meaningful words before we fell into a deep slumber in each others warm and safe arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the pretty short prologue, what did you lot think? <strong>

**Please let me know by reviewing as I'm a bit unsure by posting this on here. Anyway hope you liked it and will like future updates too! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Much love Fanny :D xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hii! Here's chapter ! Yaaay! Hopefully a lot will get explained in this chapter, if not just ask me! :D **

**Oh and a new fun thing; If you would like to ask the characters ****(Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn, Louis, Rose, anyone) you could ask them on my and onelifeonedirection's tumblr page .com/ It would be really fun if you'd ask them and it can be any question at all!**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I groaned as the alarm went off early the morning after, too early. The younger boy shifted in my arms only breaking free for a moment and soon the disturbing alarm went silent and he was back in my arms again.

"Louis we have to go up." He whispered softly into my ear.

"No." I muttered and nuzzled my face deeper into his shoulder.

"Yes we really have to, the corridor guards will be up in about an hour and we both have to shower and you need to cover up the bite mark. We'll get in serious trouble if they find you, a teacher, in our dorms, let alone naked in my and Liam's room this early in the morning." He said and then continued. "Liam and Niall will also get in trouble if they find Liam in yours and Niall's room and god knows where Zayn is, I mean it's highly likely that Niall and Liam kicked him out." He chuckled lightly showing off his sharp fangs.

"Oh please, just a little bit longer." I pleaded. "Who knows when I'll be able to cuddle you like this again." I said and placed a small kiss on his neck. Harry sighed in defeat making me smirk with success.

"No." He chuckled and then pushed me off the edge of the bed. For being a vampire he was pretty darn strong. I yelped as I landed on the floor with a high thump. I glared up at the incredibly beautiful boy who were pissing his pants at me. "You'll be able to cuddle me like that after our classes." He managed between the hysteric laugh attacs.

"Shut up." I glared before I turned the glare up-side-down and into a playful smirk. "Will you join me in the shower and save this school some money for not wasting water." Harry rolled his eyes before chuckling lightly.

"Of course, just go and put on the water and I'll join you in a bit." He smiled softly and bend down over the edge and kissed me softly. "I hope you can walk properly this time." He muttered against my lips and then drew away laughing.

"You wanker!" I muttered making him laugh even more. Last time we'd spent a night together like last night, I hadn't been able to walk properly for three days because my bum was sore. That was a hell in training and the boys had of course taken the piss out of me. I got up from the floor and walked carefully into the bathroom, my bum seemed alright. "Aha! I can walk more than fine!" I shouted out to the three years younger boy.

"Good for you." He shouted back then his soft laugh filled the dorm room. I put on the water and then stalked over to the mirror. I looked at my reflection, sure I looked a little pale but it was only from the small blood loss, nothing to be concerned about. Then my gaze turned to the small puncture marks which were shining pink, they already looked days old because of Harry's venom. I scraped away a little dried blood around the edges but then couldn't care about it too much so I just hopped into the steaming hot shower and soon I was joined by Harry.

Maybe I should tell you a bit about myself. Okay so my name is Louis William Tomlinson, I'm twenty years old and I'm a half vampire or dhampir. I'm a teacher at a school called Vampire Academy and that's where I train other dhampires to become vampire protectors.

You see, in the real world vampires, or moroi aren't the powerful ones, they're not like in True Blood or Twilight where they are super strong or can't go out in the sun. No in the real world vampires are weak and fragile, they can also go out in the sun but get weakened by too much of it, they can walk on holy ground and they're certainly not allergic to garlic and then they have special powers over the four elements earth, wind, water and fire. Harry is a fire vampire, he is also the son of one of the royal families, the royal family Styles. There's loads of royal families but right now the Cowell family is the one with highest authority next there's Cole the family and then the Walsh one. The three of them have the highest ranking and then the other ones follow without order, but there's loads of them.

Then there's us, the half vampires, often called dhampires and we're hybrids of a human and a moroi. We aren't weak as the moroi, no we're really strong and we've also got good quirks from the vampires like being able to see in the dark and heal faster so that's good. We don't need blood to survive like the moroi, but we don't repulse the taste of it. We eat regular food, moroi can eat it too but blood is really necessary for their survival.

Both moroi and dhampires are attending this school, the dhampires get trained to protect the moroi and the moroi get usual school education, like the humans but they also have a few lessons in how to rule the vampire world, at least the royal kids. When we first attend the school we unofficially get assigned a moroi that we'll be the protector of when we finish school so in kindergarten the teachers put me and Harry together to play even though I am three years older than him and would therefor graduate three years before him but they said that there was this chemistry between us that they had to play on so from that moment we've been best friends until about three years ago when I started to get feelings for Harry, but I'll tell you more about that later.

Then there's the humans, most of them doesn't even know that vampires exist, except the ones who voluntary feed the vampires, just because the kick of getting bitten, they're kind of like whores or drug addicts, but at least they feed the moroi. And last there's the dark vampires or Strigoi if you rather call them that. They're evil vampires who can't go out in the sun, they're vampires who kill because of the joy of it and they're our biggest enemy. You become a strigoi if you as a human, dhampire or moroi get killed by one and then get fed strigoi blood, or if you as a moroi kill another person by draining them on blood. The only ways to kill a strigoi is by staking it with a silver stake straight in the heart, which is the easiest way to guarantee death but it's also the most straining one, and then you could either cut their head off or burn them to ashes. They're the ones we protect the moroi from.

Okay now I'm getting back on what happened between me and Harry, about three years ago I started to get more than friendly feelings for Harry and when I finally told him I found out that he had the same feelings so we started dating secretly, you see first; the royals are strongly homophobic, not Harry's mother though she along with our closest friends are the only ones who knows about our relationship and she suport us incredibly much. But the other, higher ranked royals sees homosexual people as a disgrace for the vampire family, so we have to keep it a secret. Second; there's rules that strongly forbid a protector to get involved with the one they're protecting. And last; the school policy forbids any relationships between dhampires and moroi, especially boy/boy, girl/girl and of course teacher/student relationships. Though most of us ignore that special rule, but being gay and teacher is even harder, I only know three gay couples on this school and this school is huge!

First there's me and Harry, then there's our friends Liam and Niall and then there's two dhampire girls that I don't know the names of. Anyway Liam and Niall are our closest friends along with Zayn, I think it's because they know what we're going through. Niall and Liam have been going out since they both were 14 and they're a really cute and strong couple. Liam is a water moroi of the royal family Payne and Niall Horan is a really adorable dhampire from Ireland, but don't be fooled by his cuteness, I made that mistake when I first met him let's just say that I had a pretty rough week after a practise when I called him adorable. He kicked my ass that training so bad, and I'm the teacher!

Niall is also Liam's future protector along with Zayn Malik, you see Liam is higher ranked than Harry so he'll be assigned two protectors, the higher ranked, the more protection. Zayn is a really nice guy, but a total man whore, I think the girls love that dark and mysterious thing about him, that bad boy behaviour. Though we love him either way. All of them are 18, except Harry who's 17 so I'm the oldest and planning to stay as a teacher until Harry graduates. In this school you graduate at the age of 19 so I have a few years of teaching left, but that's alright seeing that I'm one of the physical trainers.

"Earth to Lou, you've been standing there staring at me for the last five minutes. You've gotta hurry up!" The beautiful curly haired boy urged.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I mumbled and grinned up at the taller boy. There's another thing I forgot to tell you about moroi, they're all really tall and skinny and so so beautiful, whether you like them or not. They all look like top models without a single complexion. Except for the girls, they're also super gorgeous but have no curves what so ever, which the dhampire girls have. So the horny moroi and dhampire boys are all over them, but they only want one thing.

"Wow that's something new." He chuckled and captured my lips in a hungry kiss before I could protest.

...

"I see you later." Harry smiled and showed off his fangs again. He was the most gorgeous boy ever, I'm seriously so lucky that he's my boyfriend.

"Yeah, love you." I smiled and backed out of his dorm room now fully clothed.

"I love you too." Harry smiled and hurried out of the door in only a towel hanging loosely on his hip, up to me and leaned down to kiss me again, we never grew tired of kissing each other it was always as good as the first one we shared three years ago. We were so involved with each other that we didn't hear the careful footsteps closing in on us.

"You really shouldn't be doing that in public, ya know." We both spun around hastily, Harry's towel falling from his hips by the movement on to the ground. "And now you're standing naked in the hall." Liam laughed, making me drop my gaze on Harry to see that he was right. Harry bent down awkwardly, picking up the towel and covering himself again, much to my disappointment and there were a delicate shade of pink on his cheeks, which meant that he was blushing like crazy. "You should go now Lou, I saw Mr Volter walking the dorm beneath yours, so you better hurry up." He smiled also showing off his fangs, before he walked into the room.

"Thank's Liam." I called after him before turning to Harry and kissed him good bye. "See you after my last class?" I asked once the short kiss was over.

"Yeah I'll be there waiting for you and the boys." He smiled. I heard a soft clicking of heels getting closer and closer to where we were standing, the woman in the heels were probably on the other side of the house but on our level and were closing up on us, you know super hearing.

"Good, but I've gotta go. Someone is coming this way." I murmured, gave him a quick peck and then hurried down the hall the opposite way of the other person, I ran quietly down the stairs and out through the door on the side of the building but I kept hidden in the shadows seeing that there were guards walking the ground at all time, they were every where where you could and coulndn't see them, but fortunately I was on that duty twice a week so I knew their pattern. I carefully walked forward and rounded the corner of the big grey stone building, the moroi building. In front of me was our building, to the right was the school and the classrooms and behind this was church placed. Our school was placed in the woods in the middle of no where. Partly because strigoi preferred to live in the cities, there were more place to hide in the day so we were safer out here, but also because of the risk of humans finding us. I stopped dead in my tracks and then sunk deeper into the morning shadow as Mrs Hathaway walked by a few feet in front of me with such grace and quietness that it seemed as if she was walking on air. Though it looked like she could do no harm, I knew better. She was almost as good as me, but not really. I could see the stake glimmer in the morning sun, she hid it quite well in her black protector coat and I knew that it would be in the heart of the danger in the matter of milliseconds, she was deadly. But like I said, she was not as good as me. I would sneak up behind her and in a flash I would take her stake and slice her throat open and she wouldn't even notice. Of course I would never do that to Rose, she and I are great friends and she along with her husband Dimitri were also the ones who trained me personally, without them I wouldn't even have the opportunity to sneak up on her before she would have me pinned to the ground with a stake hovering above my heart. But not now, now she wouldn't even have the chanse.

"Sneaking away from loverboy again?" Her light voice sliced through the pressuring silence. She hadn't even turned around as she walked, there was no way that she could've seen me.

"How?" I asked and stepped out of the shadow and into the warm morning light at the same time that she stepped out of her secure shadow of the big pines. She smirked as she strolled over to my position.

"Louis please now youre offending me, I've known you since you were left on our door step." She chuckled. "Don't you think that I've seen you leave his dorm before?"

"Why haven't you said anything?" I asked the older protector, maybe I wasn't as good as I thought.

"What should I've had said?" She asked with a small confused frown. I knew that look, the raised eyebrows and the way her lips twitched a little. She was trying to get me to understand something she hadn't said yet. It was so frustrating, I mean how was I supposed to know? "Louis, I'm happy that you've found Harry in more than a friendly way. But please be careful, the next one who sees you might not be as forgiving."

"Yeah, alright. Just how did you notice me?" I asked, I desperately needed to know so that I could avoid doing the same thing again and in the process get killed.

"Well maybe.. I sort of.. um.. you know.. Happened to bribe Niall a few weeks ago, well I was rather threatening him to spill it." She said and looked down onto his shoes. "He was almost crying when I released him out of the new grip I was testing on him." She smiled apologetically. Of course only Rose would do such a thing.

"So that's why cried into Liam's shoulder for two hours a few weeks back, sobbing out that he was a hypocrite?" I laughed. So yeah I was still the best.

"He's okay right?" She asked suddenly very remorseful.

"Oh yeah, he's fine. It was just his ego that got a good punch." I explained and the concerned mask disappeared. "But I've gotta go now, class begins in ten."

"Sure, but don't forget to be careful." She warned.

"Nah, seeing that you of all people had to threaten a poor student to find out my way's of getting around on school ground before and after curfew I think that I'll be alright, but of course I'll be careful." I chuckled slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself Tomlinson." She grinned and punched me lightly on the arm, well the punch would've knocked a full grown human male to the ground, but not us, nah that was only a light punch. You see we have to be really strong because strigoi is also really strong, almost stronger than most of us, which isn't that good really. But we're training the students hard so that they'll be able to kill strigoi, and so far they're doing a good job. "Are you gunna have your morning class in the arena today?" She asked and her proffesional teacher face was back. I looked up at the sky that was getting lighter by the minute and I could see the dark rain clouds that were covering it.

"No, we're going out for a long pass in the woods." I grinned I loved pushing my class to the fullest of their ability. I knew what these kids could do, even if they didn't know it themselves.

"Oh they're gunna hate you." She smiled.

"Yeah, well not my problem really. They've gotta give their best to become a good protector so I'm gunna train them so that they become their best." I smiled. "But now I really have to go, see you between the classes alright?"

"Yeah, push them hard." She grinned and started to walk back to her position.

"Oh of course I will, I've had you as a mentor." I called behind my back as I floated into the shadow again, hearing her melodic laugh behind me. Finally she was becoming a bit happy again, not so harsh and grey. Well I guess seeing your best friend and protoge getting killed by a strigoi does have an impact on you. Well Lissas death was hard on all of us, I mean she was our former queen, but that was a long time ago and we have to look forward now.

I stopped in the shadow once again and took three deep breaths, Hank Moriarty had now passed. I ran quickly, but unnoticed and was now positioned at the far corner of our building. One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Thomas Frey had turned his head, I leaped up at the little board that stood out about four feet up at the building wall and then carefully crept to the side so that I was crouchingjust under a window of the second floor which also was positioned under the window to my room. I jumped up on the window sill, fortunately the curtains were closed. I crouched and I could feel my muscles tensing, it was a wonderful feeling and then I jumped straight upwards, my entire body stretching out as I flew through the air. I clutched the window sill of the second window of the third floor and then pushed myself upwards by my arm strength so that I was sitting on the edge. My heart beating incredibly fast as my body were pulsing with adrenalin.

"Nice techniques." An Irish accent chuckled lightly.

"You see me do that every other day, but you still say the exact same thing." I commented and turned to my right. Niall was leaning his elbows on the concrete board with his upper half out through the window. He gave me a small crooked smile, his blue eyes sparkling with excitment as the did every time we had this conversation.

"Well I notice new things every time." He stated. "But it took longer this time." He looked questioningly up at me.

"Yeah, I stopped to talk to Rose." I smirked. The color was drained from the younger boys face and the small smile was wiped off clean, he even started to tremble slightly and tears brimmed his eyes. Poor boy, whatever technique she used on him it must've been awful. "Chill, Nialler she told me everything. I'm not mad at you at all." I smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he seemed to ease a little.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, it was only a matter of time until she found out anyway. She knows me like the back of her hand." I grinned and let him know that everything was forgiven.

"Okay, so what are we going to do in class today?" He asked and smiled. Niall really wouldn't mind going out into the woods to train even though it had started to rain heavily now. He loved each thing that could make him a better protector of Liam. And to be fair he was on my standard already, we just needed to make his batteling techniques more delicate. He was the best in my class on every level and was a pure joy to teach because he never complained, always wanted to learn more, took extra battling and stake handeling classes, he was out running together with me every evening and he always gave a hundred percent. Funny what love can make you do, which probably was a dangerous thing.

"We're gunna run and battle in the mud." I grinned. "You have to learn different techniques in different environments." I added and he just nodded seriously with a proffesional face. The rest of the class wouldn't be as easy to convince..

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you lot think? Please review! :D Oh and don't forget to ask them questions ;) <strong>

**Thanks for reading, now review! :Dx Fanny**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here's chapter two! :D So here's the deal, when I was almost finished with this chapter my computer broke down before I could save it. Oh God I cried for about 2 hours. Okay I know that I'm probably overreacting, but about 2000 words just vanished and and I was just really happy with that last part (fighting part) and it's really late plus everything else that's just fucking with my life right now.. Anyway that last part will probably be up tomorrow when I've retyped it :/ Lots of love /Fanny**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Morning class." I started and looked out over the small group of tired and grumpy teenagers, various cuts and bruises were showing on faces and arms. "Today we're starting outside." I smiled brightly. A few groans of unhappiness filled the small classroom after I'd finished talking, before one boy spoke up his dissatisfaction.

"But it's like pouring down outside, you can't be serious!" Andrew Jordan stated. I rolled my eyes and while doing that I saw that Niall was glaring at him. Andrew and Niall wasn't the best of buds, every chanse I offered Niall to battle against Andrew he took with joy and had every meaning to kill the other lad. Of course I barged in to stop the fight when it'd got too intense, but quite frankly I wouldn't mind if Niall made a move that I missed and accidently broke the neck of the irritating boy.

"Well Mr Jordan, if you want Miss Linley slottered by a strigoi because you were afraid of a little rain then you might aswell leave now and let her life over to someone that would take better care of it, like Mr Horan for example." I know that the last part was a punch under the belt, but it shut him up alright. "Good, now if it's alright with you I'd like to continue to learn my other students that doesn't want their protoge killed as soon as they stepped out through out borders." Andrew glared at me but then nodded in defeat.

I know I know I'm probably horrible to him, but he doesn't deserve any of our respect since he outed one of my greatest students to have a connection with strigoi on totally false grounds, just because she rejected him. She got thrown out of the school because of it, the royal council decided that they couldn't be too careful and her parents had turned strigoi on their own will. Of course she loathed them for it but poor Eleanor didn't stand a chanse against the council, nobody's seen her ever since but rumors circulating the school says that she's hunting her own parents down. Whether she'll succed or not nobody will know, we can only hope that she'll be alright. You could only hope that she'll hate Andrew enough that'll she'll hunt him down too.

"Okay get up and put your running shoes on, then meet me out front in five minutes." I finished cheerly. "Oh and don't forget your training stakes, well use them once we'd finished running." I added shortly. The school didn't offer the pupils real silver stakes, mostly because they cost too much but also because they could harm each other with the pin sharp metal weapons. So they offered the pupils wooden stakes which was no where near as sharp and fatal as the real deal. "Hurry up guys!" I pushed them and they last ones left the room.

I walked over to my black protector coat and pulled out my own, real stake. It was beautiful, gleaming in the light from the fluorescent lights. I ran my index finger along the smooth surface from the special made handle to the sharp tip. It wasn't cold and hard as you might think at first sight, though it wasn't warm either it was somewhere inbetween but it had a soft feeling to it. It's hard to explain but it was special and you could feel the magic flowing through it.

"Hi gorgeous." A deep husky voice pulled me away from my mesmerized gaze on my silver stake. I hastly whipped around and in a flash I had the intruder pressed up against the wall with my teeth sinking softly down at the porcelain skin, I flicked my tongue over the small marks I made with my teeth and then I pressed a firm kiss to the same and manhandled spot on his neck.

"Hey." I breathed against his skin. I took a deep breath, his wonderful scent filling my nostrils and making the inside of my head all fluffy and mushy. He moaned quietly as I pressed a soft kiss to his colarbone, making it buzz in my lips and a warm feeling spred through my body and a welcomed flutter errupted in my stomach. I could feel his heart beating under my left hand that I had pressed against his chest. Yes, vampires does have a beating heart. But this vampires heart is only beating for me, just as my heart is only beating for Harry and Harry alone.

"Your stick is poking into me Lou." He mumbled and pressed a laughfilled kiss to my forhead.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself around you." I stuttered out and then hid my flustered face in the nape of his neck. This was so embarrasing, though I had a perfectly good explanation. My boyfriend is fucking sex on legs. And seriously right now in his school uniform he's way out of my league but oh so hot. While having him pressed up against the wall like he is now in his school attire, we're actually playing out on one of my..um dreams.. And the fear of getting caught by one of my students is sickenly exciting.

"I'm flattered but I was talking about your silver stake.." He whispered with humor seaping through his otherwise husky and lust filled voice.

"Oh my god." I gasped and backed away from him, blushing deep red. I had had my stake, weapon, pressed into his side. Fortunately it was the handle pressing into him and not the tip.

"Don't worry." He chuckled and pulled my face upwards with the tip of his long and slim index finger so that I was forced to look into his deep green piercing eyes. "It's nice to know that I'm appreciated." He grinned and then caught my lips in a sweet, sweet, knee weakening kiss. I deepened the kiss by adding preassure on his lips and backing him up against the wall once again, though this time I had my stake locked away in a loop in my belt.

Once he hit the wall with his back again he gasped at impact and that's when I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his hot and wet mouth. I let my tongue roam his mouth a few times and it was always as exciting as the first time, you just couldn't get used to the two sharp canine teeth. I trailed up and down one of them with my tongue, then as I got to the tip I pressed upwards until the fang punctured my tongue and drew blood. Harry shuddered under me, the thing is a moroi's teeth are very sensitive to warm flesh so that they will be able to find a persons blood veins. I could once again taste my own blood and mixed with the euphoria of his venom, even at this small amount it still brought me to new hights. It was more amazing than any other drug you could ever do.

I have total understanding for why some humans do this, I just wish I could do it at all times. Though I knew that this was dangerous, you see it's seen as a hugely filthy thing for a moroi to drink blood from a dhampire and even more so to do it during sex. That was forbidden, that was taboo. It was filthy, disgusting and just plain wrong. But for us two it was perfectly normal. Though I have no idea if Niall and Liam does it too, I've seen some bite marks on Niall's body when we were out training though he quickly hid them under the lining on his shorts. Just the place I saw them was quite a bit strange, for I have no idea what Liam did with his fangs in Niall's shorts area. I mean it's impossible for a moroi to give a proper bj without it hurting like hell.

"Lou." Harry whined around me once he noticed that I was frosen on the spot with my tongue still left in his mouth. I flipped back into reality.

"Sorry babes, was just thinking." I explained extreamly flustered. He released my tongue after sucking on it a moment or two just to make sure that I wasn't bleeding.

"That's weird." He giggled and then gave me a quick peck before looking down at his wrist watch. "I have to go, my class is starting soon and your class begun for about ten minutes ago." He smiled softly.

"What?" I shouted, I was never late to any of my classes whether it was five pm or one am it didn't matter I was never late.

"Chill Boo, I don't think your class mind." Harry soothed and in an instant I was completely calm. Well you have to be late sometime, today was my first I guessed. "I'll see you at lunch." He whispered and ran his hands down my arms whith the softest touch ever, only soft fingertips tingeling my bare skin.

"Yeah, I love you." I smiled, my words were slightly slurred due to the numbness in my tongue.

"I love you too." He breathed and kissed my lips lightly, lingering for a second longer than usual. Then he almost floated out through the door. He was magical to look at really. I shook my head slightly to get rid of the numbness in my brain and then I took a few calming deep breaths, trying desperately to get rid of my little problem downstairs and the beatroot color on my burning skin.

"Louis are you okay? Everyone's wondering where you are." A raven haired boy poked his head in through a gap in the door. Zayn, beautiful Zayn with his high confidence and brilliant humor. He was one of the smartest guys I know and oh so deep. You could always find him writing poems and short drabbles, between his dates that is. He could get any girl at all to her knees, I don't know but there is something about his eyes. He kind of lures in his prey with them, once you've fallen into the trap there's no way of getting out of it. He was also becoming really good protector. Me and Niall were the only ones he hadn't been able to beat yet, though he had a few dirty tricks he's picked up here and there making him extreamly fatal if you looked away from him for only a few seconds. Watching him move while batteling, was almost like watching the most delicate dance ever. It was just plain beautiful.

"Yeah I'm good, just got a bit held up." I answered him. His lips curled into a dangerous smirk and his otherwise beautiful brown eyes were occupied by cruel black flames.

"Oh you dirty little slut, don't tell me Harry fucked you over your desk." He chuckled darkly making me choke on my own spit.

"Of course not! Are you totally insane?" I stuttered, my eyes turned wide at his statment and my heartbeat picked up. Did he know what Haz and I did a while ago, no of course he couldn't know that. We were so careful. "Zayn please, do you really think I'd be that stupid? Anyone could've walked in on us!" I continued.

"Whatever." He chuckled equally dangerous to look at. "We've gotta get a move on, class is waiting."

"Shit!" I had totally forgot about my class that was standing outside in the cold rain waiting for me. "Move!" I said briskly and then sped off through the door, marely missing a startled Zayn. As I ran through the stony corridors I tried to come up with a resonable excuse for me beeing late. I didn't come up with one particularly good. My heart started hammering faster in my chest and the pull in my toned muscles at every step I took sent an amazing feeling through my body. I couldn't hear Zayn's shoes slamming down at the stone floor but as I cast a quick glance behind my shoulder I could see that he was in fact running along behind me, though he was really quiet and his feet were soft against the cold gray floor. It was almost as if he was caressing it with his feet. I wasn't especially loud myself, though I didn't really care about hat now, all I wanted was to reach my class as soon as possible. Soon enough we had reached the big wooden doors which led out to the deep and dark forest. I pushed the heavy doors open and was greeted by a very unimpressed class.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, but I got a bit held up by a student." I explained. I figured that I didn't need to lie seeing that no-one knew who that exact student was, well except Zayn and maybe Niall, the look that the little blond lad were giving me was scarely knowing. A set of grumpy noises of acceptance choured through the group of fifteen to twenty people. "Good, now let's warm up by jogging the three mile track." I said once again overly cheery. "And I want no complaining!" I continued as I saw Andrew open his mouth but closed it again.

"Now run in pairs and then I want you to talk about which advances you would use on a strigoi if you met one in the woods, the school corridoors and in the city. In the wood you're all by yourself and the strigoi is missing one hand after you'd sliced it off with a weapon of your choice. In the school corridors there are moroi watching the battle, one wrong step and you'll all die but you will also have a partner with you. Though your partner is injured and can only defend the moroi group of five, halfheartedly. In the city there will be three protectors on your side, though one of them is a strigoi mole and he had told the three strigoi you're batteling against all your signature moves. About ten minutes into the fight the mole is killed by a strigoi tearing his head off his body and while doing so you have an open shot at the strigois back, if you don't take it the same strigoi will kill the second protector. But while attacking the strigoi you risk getting killed by another strigoi that's lurking in the shadows." I said. "I want your partner to comment whether you'll die or live by doing what you do when attacking, show no mercy."

Everyone paired up quickly. Zayn got together with a sweet girl called Luna Abrett, she's a really sweet girl totally Zayn's type. She had her long blond hair pulled up in a plait and she was naturally beautiful, she didn't need any make-up. She was really funny too and I just hope that she and Zayn will get together one day, for they are perfect for each other. Luna is a really good protector too, she's a real math freak so she calculates all her moves before we can even understand what happened on the fighting field. Nellah Lawrence was the unfortunate gril who got paired with Andrew. But I'm actually feeling a bit bad for Andrew because Nellah was Eleanor's best friend, there for Andrew will get totally girlled. Nellah was sneaky and slippery while fighting, she was really fast so it was like fighting against air, you could never get a proper hold on her. And I was paired with little Nialler. No-one ever wanted to be with one of us, we saw what could happen long before the others and we used moves that the others didn't know about. Nobody could keep up with us once we got started, so we were left to fight eachother.

"Okay when you've reached the big clearing you stop to stretch and wait for the rest of the group, I don't want any fighting before I'm there. Oh and I also want you to make up a few mistakes so that your partner could spot them, so please be focused all the time. I will check off with every pair how it went once we're in the clearing." I said sternly. "Now first group off you go." I called out and the first pair consisting of two girls headed off into the shadowy woods. "Getting nervous Nialler?" I smirked towards the small blond boy who only gave me a faint smile in return before closing his eyes, probably going through the assignment in his head. "Okay first group off you go!" I called out to the two girls who were first in the line. They ran off into the shadowy woods when their backs had vanished between the trees I set the next pair off and then I psyched Niall a bit. It continued like that until it was only me and Niall left.

"Okay show me what you've got little leprechaun." I grinned and we started running.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that was that, what do you think? :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heey! Here's the part that vanished, it's not exactly like the original. But at least it's something.. :P I also decided to make it longer so that I can use it as a really short mini chapter. Though it's no Larry or Liam moments in it, only the battling in the clearing **

**Hope you like it! /Fanny xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 part 2<strong>

Everyone was really good at the first task, only a few got completely toasted by their partner. Andrew was one of them, which wasn't a big surprise really. Nellah had reported him dead at all times, well he isn't the best of protectors. Though a few of the grills were really harsh, even I wouldn't of killed him off because of them. Nellah herself had done pretty well, only got killed five times. Zayn had done well, Luna only judged him killed three times though I think she was pretty soft on him seeing the flirting going on between them. Luna was judged killed four times, so a few dirty looks were thrown Zayn's way. Though they were only made up, so she didn't really mean them.

Niall had done really well, I only judged him dead a couple of times. One time he had turned the wrong way while fighting the three strigoi males in the city, he had pushed a moroi out of the way when one of the males had trashed at him. Niall got a severe head injury, the strigoi male had bashed his beautiful face in and he died because fragments of his skull were pushed into his brain. And while falling to the ground, his life slipping away at the speed he was falling, the strigoi male, who I made up and were controlling, had taken no mercy in him and had ripped his head clean off his body. That was the first death, the second one he had made up. He made up that he jumped impossibly far and had cought the strigoi in the air as he'd jumped from one roof top to another. Both the strigoi and Nialler fell fifteen floors to the ground, but while tumbling to a certain death the strigoi knocked the blond boy unconscious and was able to fly through the air and to safty by crushing a window on one of the buildings and then land on the floor inside. But Niall got smashed against the ground and instantly died on impact.

"Good work Nialler" I breathed in short gasps, trying to get fresh oxygen into my lungs. My muscles were aching lovely, a stretch would be absolutely amazing at this point but I hadn't the time for that. The first pair had to start their battle now otherwise everyone wouldn't be finished before lunch. I wiped the raindrops away from my eyes, it was pretty cold and darkened in the clearing. A layer of mist fogged the air like poisonous smoke, making it thick and hard to breathe in. The forest floor wasn't the best basis either, all muddy and slippery. Though the environment was perfect for their battling session today. Niall gave me a small smile back also having trouble breathing. "Good work class." I called out to the students lounging around at different places.

"Okay, so the reason you're out here today is because I have to teach you to battle a strigoi anywhere and everywhere. So this wether is perfect for teaching you outdoors battling. Now remember, the forest floor is very slippery so even the best fighter could get killed because of one wrong footing, strigoi or dhampire it doesn't matter. Do also remember that strigoi have way better sight than you, even though we think it's foggy and have a hard time to see a strigoi think it's clear as day light." I gave them a few lifelines, hopefully they'll remember this for when they have to battle a strigoi during these circumstances. "Now I want the first couple, erm, Miss Swanson against Miss Martins." The small class shuffled backwards and gave the two girls room. Emily Swanson is really good at close up, face to face fights she's fast and places her blows so that the opponent get knocked out within minutes. Kendra Martins was a stark contrast to Emily she was more of a rely on strenght kind of fighter, she was really strong even though it didn't show. I bet she's stronger then half the boys in the class.

"Good, now I want a good game. Do everything in your power to kill your opponent, I will be the one judging whether you're dead or not so fight until I say anything different." I explained and the girls both gave me a tight nod, not letting the other girl out of sight. "Line up." The girls faced each other and then they crouched down. "I want no blood spilled or limbs torn off, last time I got hell of a lot of paperwork." Once again the girls gave me a short nod. They weren't friends anymore, now they were enimies and they would both do their best to kill their opponent. Emily hissed at Kendra and her hands were screwed up in to claws at her sides and Kendra had clenched her's into fists and held them infront of her face like a proffesional boxer. Their training stakes were put away in their belt loops as a part of the challange.

"Begin." I called out loud. Emily quickly pulled out her stake and launched herself at Kendra with a strangled scream, slashing the stake through the air narrowly missing Kendra. Quickly Kendra collected herself and threw her fist out, a loud crack sounded through the clearing as he fist connected with Emily's jaw. I winched at the sound, something had to be broken but whether it was a bone in Kendras hand or Emily's jaw I had no idea because both cried out in pain. Emily was the one who composured herself first and once again threw herself at Kendra and this time knocked her to the ground. Emily hurriedly slammed her stake down into Kendras chest. The only thing protecting Kendra from real death was the thick safty west all the protectors in the making were wearing.

"Kendra you're dead, good work girls. Though remember that a strigoi is both faster and stronger than both of you and they doesn't feel pain as much as you do either. So try not to launch yourself at one without having a open shot to kill it." I told the group and they nodded in agreement. "Next pair, Mr Jordan against Miss Lawrence." Andrew stood up from where he was sitting slumped against the trunk of a tree and slowly walked into the circle where both me and Nellah were waiting. They both crouched hands hovering over their stakes as I opened my mouth to start them off. "Show me what you've got." They both waited for the other one to make the first move, finally Andrew couldn't take it anymore so he took a small step forward testing her. She didn't do anything so he took another careful step forward and that's when Nellah growled loudly and started forward, she quickly kicked away Andrews feet from under him but he managed to keep his balance but then she threw another kick and when her foot collided with his kneecap a loud crushing rang through the forest. Andrew cried out in pain as he fell to the ground but before he met the ground Nellah grasped a fist full of his hair and yanked his head upwards then she slid her stake along his throat before she released him and let him fall to the ground.

"Andrew you're dead." I stated simply. "Nice job Nellah, you all saw how smart it was to wait for the other opponent to move first. The element of surprise is a very useful key in battling, if you manage to surprise your enemy well enough then the fight will be over faster and will be less painful." After the two of them the rest of the group did a good job, the fights were over quickly but a whole lot of new techniques were used. It was actually one of my proudest moments as a teacher because the students showed that I had in fact learned them stuff.

"Good job Jim, though try not to crush Miss Webbers nose next time." I complimented. Next couple to fight were Luna against Zayn and that was a pretty interesting fight. First thing that happened after I had said 'Begin.' was that Luna quickly spun around on her feet and darted away through the trees, Zayn who wasted no time quickly shot after her zigzagging gracefully between the trees. Next thing I knew I was running after the pair so that I could evaluate their fighting skills. I saw Zayn stopping dread in his tracks listening after her footsteps. Suddenly a dark shadow flew through the air and landed with its feet on top of Zayn's shoulders. Zayn was forced to the ground at impact but skillfully rolled away from her stake that slashed through the air and would've pierced his heart only seconds ago if he hadn't moved. Then Zayn jumped to his feet from where he was lying on his back in the mud. Luna launched herself at him again with a threthening snarl, but this time Zayn turned and ran, she of course chased after him. Zayn darted through the trees once again but then he kind of ran up the trunk of a tree and did a backflip just as she reached out for him. He flew over her head and gracefully landed on his feet, her unprotected back facing him. He tore his stake from his belt and then slammed it into her back.

"Luna you're dead, really good work both of you! Smart to use the environment in your battle. There that was everyone, now head off to lunch." I smiled to my students. Everyone started walking away from the clearing, talking about the fights with each other and when they had left, the blond irishman turned to me in confusion.

"What about me?" He asked, hurt showing in his eyes.

"Don't worry my little leprechaun, I haven't forget about you. I just thought that we could battle later tonight instead and then I could show you some new techniques." I smiled.

"Yes please!" Niall grinned before we both walked off towards the school. I couldn't wait to see my amazing boyfriend once again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please let me know! :D xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, I'm sorry that it took so long time for me to get this out. But I have reasons as you might have read on that last chapter of Back On Track. Anyways, this chapter is mostly smut (Sex) and I'm not good on writing it, so I would love to get some feedback if it was okay :D **

**Enjoyyyy! xxxFanny**

**...**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson." A sly and deep voice cornered me from behind. Slowly I turned to the sound of the voice at the same time a sly smile started tugging the corners of my mouth upwards. When I was fully turned to the young student I finally opened my mouth.

"Yes Mr. Styles?" I asked equally sly. Harry was standing next to the wall furthest away from my teacher's locker in the locker-room. I could feel his eyes scanning my body, over my naked torso past the small towel that hung loosely from my waist and then from my knees and downwards, before making the same trip up again. This made a small blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Well you see Mr. Tomlinson I have this problem that I hoped you would be able to solve for me." He started softly. "I really wasn't comfortable to go to any other teacher for help." He finished.

During the time he had been speaking he'd also moved slowly towards the place where I was placed on the cold tile floor.

I swiftly scanned the room, pleased with the result. No one else was here, I was really glad now that Niall had decided to go earlier from our battling session. He'd said that he had made some plans with Liam for the night, hopefully that meant that we could use either Haz and Li's room for the night or Zayn's, mine and Nialler's room for the night. If Zayn spends the night with one of his female friends that is, well if he didn't we'll probably kick him out anyway.

I sent Harry a questioning look which he answered with a small shake of his head.

Having super hearing was probably one of the best qualities of being a dhampire. He would hear if anyone were coming closer within the radius of eight hundred feet.

Though his hearing got duller whenever he was a bit too distracted. Which unfortunately happened all too often. Not that I am complaining.

I plastered a seductive smirk on my face before stepping closer to him so that we'd meet in the middle. I opened my mouth and licked my lips slowly. "And what do you suppose I would do that the other teachers won't?"

"Well I know for a fact that the other teachers wouldn't hesitate on helping me, but… they're not you."

Something bad started to tug inside of me when he lightly mentioned that the other teachers on this school would for sure do naughty things to my boy. I had seen the looks they had thrown after him. Looks of lust and desire. They thought that he would be so easy to manipulate, so easy to make him do what they wanted. They thought of him as thin and fragile, which wasn't the case at all. I knew how dangerous, though very exciting, Harry could be when someone had made the way for him in that direction.

"I would never let them tough you with their filthy, scabby hands." I growled and bared my teethes. It was a natural reaction even though I didn't have any fangs.

"I know you wouldn't." Harry smiled softly before reaching out with his hand. I stared deeply into his stunning green eyes as I felt him place his hand on my shoulder with a light pressure. "You know how I know that?" He asked a little while later.

"Because I love you and would never let anything bad happen to you?" I offered.

"That's right baby, that and I trust you." His hand traced down my chest slowly. His short nails scraping over my nipple, the small act making me shudder with delight.

"What was the problem you needed help with now again?" I whispered breathlessly. I had a hard time focusing on anything else but the amazing boy who stood in front of me in his school uniform, even though school had finished hours ago.. It was kind of hot actually, though we had already acted out on that earlier.

"Well my trousers are uncomfortably tight.." He trailed off slowly and sent me a meaning look before leaning in and capturing my lips in a careful chaste kiss. He was always careful in the beginning, he didn't want to hurt me before I was distracted enough that I wouldn't notice when his sharp teeth's sunk through my fragile skin.

"I love you." I breathed when he pulled away and then started peppering my jaw with small kisses. Automatically my hands went up to wind around his hair, just as his went around my waist. His long arms reached around and his soft hands started caressing the heated skin of my lower back.

"Too much clothes." He groaned, I guess that he referred to himself as I was still only wearing a small towel.

I hastily pulled my hand away from his silky locks and instantly started to work on the buttons of his shirt. Though they were small and slipped through my shaking fingers. I sighed frustrated before muttering a small "Sorry." Then I took a hold on either side of his collar and ripped his shirt in different directions. A series of seams breaking sounded throughout the quite large locker-room and suddenly light blue buttons were flying everywhere.

Harry gasped at the action, before deciding that he liked it, and kind of thought it was sexy. I could see the different stages of thinking in his eyes as I smiled apologetically at him, even though I'm not really that sorry.

"You didn't." He breathed. I could hear that he was slightly out of breath by only muttering those small short words. Hell even I was out of breath and I trained like a maniac.

"What if I did?" I chuckled with a seductive grin and threw in a wink, because why not?

"You are in so much trouble Mr. Tomlinson."

"I can only hear empty words and not much acting." I teased before standing on the tip of my toes, nipping at his bottom lip. Just as he was about to respond I pulled away and turned on my heel to walk off into the steam showers.

"Wanker!" Harry called out a bit loud, but then a sound of a zipper being pulled down and the soft sound of clothes being pulled against skin reached my ears and I knew that I was forgotten.

I walked slowly over the cold tiles in the shower room heading over to the hooks and slowly pulled the towel of my waist. A light groan sounded from the changing room which made me smile to myself. You see there were just a big opening in the wall between the changing room and the showers, so right now Harry had a full view on what I was doing and showing.

I completely pushed any thought of Harry's pale and lean body to the back of my mind, well at least I tried to. I tried not to think about anything as I walked to the furthest wall which was lined with showers.

I walked slowy along the wall with my fingertips barely touching the white tiles, once in a while my fingers traced over a cold, metallic plate which was fastened to the wall and when I did so a small spluttering sounded before it turned into a soft swoosh and hot water spilled over my feet.

When I finally arrived at the other end of the wall and all the shower were on, spilling hot water over the now pretty slippery tiles. I sighed deeply and then turned around to walk to the middle.

I sighed again at the sensation of the hot water against my skin, it was as if all my problems could go down the drain with all the used water. The hiding and sneaking around, along with the high number of classes that I had every day were sneaking up on me, leaving me tensed and exhausted.

As good as the hot water felt on my skin, it didn't feel nearly as good as when the familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Why so tensed Boo?" Harry asked softly and placed a light kiss on the wet skin of my shoulder. I chuckled lightly at the use of my nickname, Harry was the one that had started with it. When we were small and first met he had a hard time saying Lou, instead it became Boo. Though I have no idea how an L turned into a B. As we grew up he still used it, said that it was one of "Our things." This was a fact that I had a hard time arguing against. Though I would never allow anyone else but Harry using that name, if they did then I would assure that they wished they'd never been born.

"Just too much with all the classes, some of the students are so daft and don't try their best." I lied, well not really lied. I just didn't tell the whole truth. It wouldn't be fair on Harry to put all of my worries about us on him. He did the best he could in the pretty messed up situation and for that I was very grateful. "There's this girl who is more concerned about her clothes getting dirty than doing the actual job. Then there's this boy who's just so pathetic, he just can't get it right no matter how many times I explain exactly how to do it. It's just so frustrating! Because I would take it if he tried and not getting it right, but the boy's not even trying!"

"I see." Harry mused and placed another small kiss on my shoulder. "Just have patience with them. Either way, they wouldn't get a dhampire signed to them because the signers would see how bad they are at their job when they take their exams, no matter how strong the bond are between them and their protégé." He explained smartly, he seemed to know so much. He would always be able to explain things in the way that would make the most sense. He is just incredible.

I turned slowly in his light hold. "Thank you for being you." I smiled up at the taller boy. "I really mean that, you have no idea how much I had to hear that." I was so honest I could be in that moment. Some people says things like that without meaning it, but we both knew just how honest we'd been with each other in that peaceful moment.

"Anytime and always love." He smiled as his fingers travelled up and down my muscles of my back that were sore from me and Niall's pretty hard work out. His prodding and stroking worked magical wonders of my muscles and soon I was absolutely relaxed as I leaned into his lean and skinny frame.

"I love you so much." I whispered against the skin of his chest. If he'd heard me he didn't acknowledge, but I didn't need a word response because instead of answering with words he answered with his body. He put so much feeling, so much love and adoration into his movements and the way he touched me that I knew just how much he loved me back.

…

I looked deeply into his eyes that seemed to burn with a never fading fire as he pushed into me once more. The steam raised heavily around us, making it hard to breath in a situation where air was already very restricted and needed. Slowly he pulled back before pushing back in again.

His movements were so careful and filled with love, his worst nightmare would be to hurt me. I could see it in his burning eyes, behind all the love and lust there was a little part of fear.

I leaned up as well as I could while being trapped between the wall and his slippery body and placed my mouth over his, my eyes not leaving his for even a second. Slowly I pulled back slowly so that there were small cracks between our lips, but not so much that our lips left each other's entirely. We both inhaled and exhaled in sync sharing the air, which shouldn't have been such an intimate act as it was, but strangely enough it was really reassuring and I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"I love you." He breathed against my lips, which left them buzzing and tingling. "I love you so much." He whispered again as he pushed into me again. His movements were just so good that they left me speechless. I could do nothing but groan and moan occasionally, but even that was a hard task for me to complete.

It wasn't long until I would come undone and I knew by the way he were screwing his eyes shut tightly that he wouldn't be long after me. His hands started gripping tighter around the back of my thighs and his thumbs started massaging the hot skin under his needy fingertips as he pulled me impossibly closer.

He looked into my eyes, searching for answers which I gave him with a small nod. "I love you." He moaned before his mouth stared searching the skin of my neck hotly. He pressed loving kisses against my soft skin on his way down to the miniature scars which were placed in the nape of my neck. I knew that as soon as his fangs broke the sensitive skin I would come undone, but I didn't care. I craved the feeling he would hand me, I needed it badly.

I started making myself ready by winding my wet arms around his neck tighter and clasping my raisin fingers in as much of his wet curls that I could manage. A small growl buzzed against my throat at the action but then his lips and tongue were on me again as he kept searching after the small round scars.

I could tell that he'd found them when his tongue slipped out between his parted lips and started stroking the scarred skin. His saliva had a numbing power, though I wouldn't need any numbing as I were already too far gone to notice any minor ache.

"Sorry." He muttered apologetically and pressed one last soft kiss on my skin before it would be broken. He pulled out of me, parted his lips around my neck and then slammed back in as his fangs buried themselves in my flesh.

My breath hitched and my eyes rolled back in my skull. I cried out in complete and utter pleasure as I came. I could feel him moan around my neck before he started to suck and pull back and slam back in more rapidly. His movements started to stagger and then it was his time to cry out as he came.

In his moments of bliss his lips left my skin and his teethes dragged out of the small and bleeding wounds they'd made. I made a small noise of hurt as the sharp tips broke more skin and as I looked down dark red blood floated down the drain, but I couldn't care less because soon his lips were back on the wounds and he franticly muttered "Sorry's" against the torn skin.

I could feel how the wounds started to close under his tongue as he licked at them, collecting all the blood that would otherwise go to waste.

I let out a ragged breath and looked out in the steamy room as I pulled him closer to me. He placed small and loving kisses around the wounds that now had turned to week-old scars when he was content with the result. Then he pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He breathed and it looked as if he would burst out in tears any second.

"It's okay baby, really." I reassured him, it didn't hurt anymore and frankly I didn't care because he'd done it in a moment of love. "I love you." I added when he showed that he wasn't at all reassured, he'd only turned more concerned.

"I love you too." He whispered and it torn at my heart, he said it with so much love and honesty.

He captured my lips in a sweet kiss as he slipped out of me, making me screw up my face at the uncomfortable feeling of emptiness. Then he carefully placed me down on the tiles but he didn't move from his position, he kept himself as pressed up against me as he could. But I don't complain, why would I? When I had the boy I love in my arms.

…

We clothed ourselves in silent, it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence. No it was a tired and very comfortable silence.

"Where to now?" I asked softly but winced at the broken silence.

"Well actually me, Liam, Nialler and Zayn's planned this night for months." He answered and blushed lightly. All I could do was to stare at the beautiful shade of pink that marred his white flawless skin. "So we have mine and Liam's room all for ourselves." He smiled and the seductive undertone in his words didn't go unnoticed by my trained ears.

"Sound's good babe." I smiled and waked over to him. "You done?"

"As done as I can be with this shirt." He muttered, and flipped at the ends of his torn shirt.

"I would say that I'm sorry, but frankly I'm not sorry at all." I grinned up at him.

"Fuck you."

"Well actually I was hoping to fuck you tonight, but if you're not up for it then it's okay." Harry looked down at me nervously at the words I'd cast out into the open, his eyes widening a little bit. He'd never been under before, he was always topping.

"Not that I don't like being under, but it would be nice with some change." I smiled softly.

"I'm not trying to pressure you into something that you don't want to do. If you feel uncomfortable we don't have to change."

I watched as Harry's brows furrowed in a determined look. Though there was still some nervousness playing in his green orbs.

"I want to." He said softly and breathlessly before leaning down and kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Are you sure?" Sure it was I that'd come up with the propose, but I didn't want him doing something that he didn't want to, I didn't want to take advantage of him.

"Definitely, you just have to show me what to do." He answered nervously, I could see the fear of doing wrong growing in his eyes.

"I love you." I tried to reassure before pulling him down in a chaste kiss.

…

Waking up in his arms the next day was a wonderful experience. I was very comfortable in his tight and loving grasp. There wasn't anywhere else I'd rather wanted to be right now.

Okay that was a lie. I would love to have him squirming and moaning under me hotly as he'd been last night. It was amazing and he was absolutely beautiful from that position, with me towering over him pushing in and pulling back with such carefulness with the fear of hurting him.

First he'd been a bit awkward and very tense with the new feeling of someone inside him. But everything went better once I'd told him to relax and not overthink, just do what feels right.

I looked over at the beautiful sleeping boy and chuckled at his light snoring. I traced the tips of my fingers down his soft pale face and continued down but stopped abruptly at the purplish mark right over his left collarbone. I'd marked him last night.

The bruise was very visible on his pale almost transparent skin, it was shining dark purple. The edges was even but was surprised me was the size of it. It was huge, I had no idea that I had such a big mouth.

"Last night was amazing." A dark husky voice stated. I yelped and jumped at the same time. A dark chuckle sounded through the otherwise silent room. I hadn't noticed that Harry's snoring had stopped and that he was wide awake.

I gave him an accusing glare. "I bruised you." I said then.

"I think that's the last you could do after all the scars I've been giving you over the years." He chuckled and I gave him another glare.

"I hurt you." I whispered and looked down at the big bruise.

"Hey Louis, look at me." Harry said softly, tilting my chin up so that I had no other choice but look him in the eyes. "You didn't hurt me, last night was incredible and I hope that you don't regret it because I don't regret a thing that happened." He smiled and stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you." I muttered and tilted my head so that I was able to kiss his palm.

"_I love you too, I'll love you when all the trees dies, the wind stops to blow and the oceans dry out. When the sun stops to shine and the moon falls apart. I'll love you till the end of time and after that." _He whispered softly and then pulled me up for a sweet and loving kiss.

…

**So did you like it? Please let me know! **

**Thanks for reading! Now review! :D xxxFanny**


End file.
